


Fragments of Another Life

by ashallayn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashallayn/pseuds/ashallayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is your typical school girl but she is having some dreams about a cheerful raven-haired boy and another one who is called Shin-chan. What does that dream have to do with her? Is she somehow related to the raven-haired boy? AU.. WARNING Character death..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may not like stories with OCs but this one can only work this way. Just give it a try please

" _Shin-chan"_

_A raven-haired boy ran to another, taller, boy whose back was turned._

_The raven-haired touched his shoulder breathless and made the other one turn around..._

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I was out of breath.

"This dream again. Why can't I see his face?" I whispered to myself.

I got up and walked to the bathroom attached to my room, careful not to wake up my roommate.

Splashing some cold water on my face made me feel better.

This thing has been going on for a week. I keep seeing the same dream every night and i always wake up without seeing the taller boy's face.

He looks kinda familiar but it may be my head playing tricks.

"Rin-chan are you okay?" a sleepy voice came from the bathroom's door.

I turned to look at the door and my roommate was standing there, staring at me.

"Oh sorry Ray. Did I wake you up?" I said with an apologetic look on my face.

"Nah its ok. Why are you up so late?" she gave me a sweet smile.

"I just saw a dream. Nothing to worry you though. Go back to sleep, I will too."

She nodded and left. I closed the door and slid down to the floor.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

_Let me tell you some things about myself._

_My name is Kazuna Rin, I am seventeen years old and I share a room in my school's dorms with my best friend, Ray._

_She is the only person I have since my parents died in a car accident just before I entered high school._

_Actually I should have died two years ago along with them but a voice in my head told me to not go with them. It sounds strange right?_

I opened my eyes and got up slowly.

"Damn I need to sleep.. I have school tomorrow."

Sneaking back to my bed, I laid down and looked at Ray who was sleeping peacefully once again.

Smiling I turned around and let sleep take over me.

* * *

"Rin... Rin wake up, we are going to be late... KAZUNA RIN GET YOUR ASS UP NOW."

I felt my blanket being tagged. I hugged it tightly and the next thing I knew I was on the floor and looking at the ceiling.

"Ray why did you do that? It hurts." I whined while trying to untangle myself from the blanket.

"Its your own fault, you shouldn't have hugged the blanket. Anyway get up. We are going to be late for class."

She threw at me my uniform and helped me up. I sighed in defeat and walked to the bathroom.

Entering the bathroom, I looked at my reflection to the mirror. My long honey-blonde locks were all over the place. I cursed and brushed my hair.

I dressed quickly in my uniform. A frilly red skirt, a black shirt along with black thigh-high socks and black high-heeled shoes.

I splashed some water to my face and looked once more to the mirror while doing my tie.

The reflection was of an ordinary looking blonde girl with only exception those piercing crimson eyes. Most of the people I know thought it was weird. Oh well I can't do anything about it, its how I was born.

I quickly ran out of the bathroom to find Ray holding my bag. I grabbed it and we quickly left the room.

* * *

Outside the weather was lovely. The sun was shining high above the sky, but there were two girls that were running like crazy to get to their classes.

"Damn its not easy to run on those high-heels." I cursed while running.

We were almost to the school building when a cheerful voice made us stop.

"Raycchi... Rincchi.. Why are you two running so early in the morning-ssu?"

A cheerful blonde boy approached them and hugged Ray.

"Kise please let go of me.. We are going to be late for class." Ray whined while she tried to break free from his hug.

"Oh? Didn't you know? Your class got canceled. Didn't they tell you-ssu?"

When I heard that I turned to Ray and gave her a murderous glare.

"Ray I swear I will kill you for making me run this early."

She smiled innocently at me and stopped struggling for a moment.

"Anyway its your fault for oversleeping Rin."

I sighed at her comment, earning a worried look from both Kise and Ray.

"Rincchi is everything ok? You look very pale today-ssu."

I smiled at him and walked to the school building.

"Its nothing. I think I will let you two lovebirds alone for now. If you need me I will be in the classroom."

I said and winked at them before entering the building.

_Yeah as you may have already understood Kise is Ray's lovely boyfriend. Even though she loves him, she still acts tough but I know she cares for him._

Walking up the stairs that lead to the classroom, my thoughts were on that strange dream I have been seeing.

"Who the hell is that Shin-chan?" I said out loud before I bumped on something hard.

I closed my eyes, preparing for the impact but it never came. Instead I felt a pair of strong arms holding me in my place. I looked up and there he was, my one and only unrequited love subject.

Looking at me with his deep green eyes.

Midorima Shintarou.

I blushed by his closeness and looked away.

"Uh I am sorry Midorima-kun. I was thinking something and didn't see you." I smiled innocently at him.

He adjusted his glasses and looked at me with cold eyes.

"Just now, what did you say?" he asked in his deep voice.

"T-that I am sorry?"

"Not that. The name you said just before you fell on me." he answered without any emotion showing on his face or voice.

"Um. You mean the name Shin-chan?" I asked him nervously.

He just nodded.

"T-that's one of my friend's name." I lied and smiled at him.

He let out a sigh and moved aside letting me enter the classroom. He sat on his desk and looked out the window.

I moved to my desk and sat down, my cheeks still slightly red.

'Wait why does he care for such a name? Its common right?'

Everything I did that thought wouldn't get out of my mind.

A voice that whispered in my ear snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Rin you sly fox. So that's why you left. You wanted to be alone with Tsunderima right?" Ray punched my arm playfully.

"Ray what are you talking about? I didn't know he was here."

"Oh so Midorimacchi is the one you like Rincchi?" Kise whispered in my other ear.

I almost fell out of my chair.

"Damn you two. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I said while glaring at both of them.

'I can feel it. His eyes are on my back. Stop looking at me it makes me nervous.'

I opened my mouth to speak but I was stopped by the teacher who entered the classroom.

All of the rest of the day went just like this. Me thinking about the dream and the meaning of that name to him, and him staring at me throughout the day.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't kill me for this chapter ;A; i know some people will kill me for it.. just read and see

After school hours were finished, I felt exhausted emotionally.

He kept staring at me the whole time.

When the teacher left the classroom everyone started packing their stuff, except for me.

I rested my head on my desk and closed my eyes.

'This situation is getting out of hand already. Why is he interested in me now of all times?'

I was sure I would sleep then and there but I felt a pair of eyes on me once again.

Opening my eyes, I lifted my head and looked around.

He was standing across my desk, but he wasn't the one I first thought would be.

The raven-haired boy was looking at me with his intense silver stare. He had an angelic smile on his lips.

"We meet at last Rin-chan." he said, his voice cheerful.

"W-who are you? Why am I seeing you in my dreams lately?"

There were so many questions I wanted to ask him but only those two managed to come out of my mouth.

He smiled once again.

"My name is Takao Kazunari. I want to ask you a favor. You are the only person who can help me." his words laced with sadness.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, crossing my arms on my chest.

"Patience Rin-chan. You will understand everything shortly." he pointed for me to sit.

I sighed and sat down.

"Then please explain." I said when he was done sitting on a chair if front of mine.

He closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling, and started talking.

"As I said a while ago my name is Takao Kazunari, you may call me Takao by the way. I died at the age of sixteen about seventeen years ago. I died in the place of someone very important to me. Its that person I want you to protect in my place."

I opened my mouth to speak but he raised a hand to stop me.

"Before you say anything I want you to know that you are the only person who can help me. You are the only one who possesses this power."

I was left stunned by his words.

 _'This guy can't be serious right?'_ I thought.

"I am very serious. Have you ever stopped to ask yourself why you have those strange eyes? And yes I can listen to your thoughts. Not because I wish to do so, but because I live inside you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My eyes widened in shock upon realizing something.

"Y-you are the one. You are the one that stopped me from dying two years ago right?

I gulped when he nodded his head, confirming my thoughts.

"How did you know that they would die?"

He smiled, this time his smile and eyes filled with sadness.

"I know many things but now is not the time for that. Please answer me. Will you help me? Will you protect him?

"Who is that person?" I asked, voicing the question I wanted to ask him so much.

"The person I want you to protect is Shin-chan. You know him very well I assure you. He goes by the name, Midorima Shintarou."

I was shocked by his words once more.

"You mean Midorima-kun? My classmate?"

He nodded once again.

"B-but you said you died seventeen years ago. How can he be the person you died for? It doesn't make any sense."

He sighed and looked at me, his stare piercing.

"Time runs differently for Shin-chan and for you too."

"Me too? What do you mean?"

He lifted himself from where he sat and walked over to me.

"That's a thing I can't tell you. You will find the answer deep inside you when you trully need it."

I was about to bang my head on the desk in frustration, when his hand grasped mine and the other one grasped my chin, forcing me to look at him.

He smiled at me with a knowing look in his eyes.

"My time is up for now I am afraid. It was nice talking with you Rin-chan. Please for the time being make sure you give this to him."

He put a piece of paper in my hand.

"How can I talk to you again after this?" I asked.

"I am always here." he said pointing at my heart. "When you need me I will appear in front of you."

He approached me and kissed my forehead, disappearing in a blinding light.

I could feel something warm inside me.

* * *

"Rin.. Rin wake up.. Are you ok?" a familiar voice called me.

I opened my eyes. Ray was standing in front of me with a worried look on her face.

I lifted my head, which was the wrong thing to do since I felt a sharp pain and I groaned.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice only a whisper.

"You fainted. You touched your chest and weren't breathing for a moment. You scared the life out of me."

She hugged me tight until I couldn't breathe.

"Um Ray-chan you are chocking me."

She pulled away, wiping a tear from her eyes.

I touched my chest. I was feeling warm just like before. That's when I noticed something. In my hand there was the piece of paper he gave me. I put it in my pocket and looked at Ray.

"I think I will go back to our room. I need some rest." I said while smiling at her.

"Will you be fine alone? I need to go somewhere with Kise, but if you need me I can cancel it."

I shook my head as to refuse.

"No you should go with him. I will be just fine"

I gathered my bag in one hand and waved at her with the other, leaving the classroom.

 _'Yes but first I need to deliver this'_  I thought while taking the piece of paper out of my pocket.

I run to the classroom I knew I would find one of the people he usually talks, Kiyoshi Miyaji.

He always stays late for some reason that suits me perfectly today.

I looked around in his classroom and there he was, sitting on a desk in the front row. He was talking with his friend, Taisuke Ootsubo.

When I stepped in the classroom both their stares were on me.

"Um Miyaji-sempai can I please talk to you for a minute?" I asked flashing a bright smile at him.

"Sure." he got up and came close to me.

We walked out to the hallway and he leaned over the wall.

"Can you please give this to Midorima-kun? Its very important he sees it as I was told."

I smiled at him and gave him the paper. His eyes were stuck looking into mine.

"I will give it to him but why didn't you do it yourself?" he asked.

"I would have done it but he left before I could. Sorry to inconvenience you." I said turning around to leave.

He grabbed my hand and I turned to look at him. Was he slightly blushing or was it my imagination?

"What's your name?" he asked and I chuckled.

"I am Rin. Kazuna Rin." I answered while smiling.

"You have strange but beautiful eyes Rin."

"Thank you sempai. Many people find them strange. Again sorry for asking this of you." I said while leaving this time.

"Hmm what a strange girl..." he said as he turned to go back to the classroom.

* * *

Midorima's phone rang and he answered it.

"Midorima speaking, who calls?" he asked.

"Yo Midorima. I have something for you. Its from a girl. Open your door NOW."

The line was cut off and a knock could be heard on his room door.

He opened the door and saw Miyaji grinning at him. A vein popped on his forehead.

"Miyaji-sempai what do you want?" he said in an angry voice.

"I came to deliver this to you." he said and showed a piece of paper to Midorima.

"What is this?" he asked while adjusting his glasses.

"Its a note a girl asked me to deliver to you." Miyaji's grin grew wider.

Midorima took the note out of Miyaji's hands and read it. His eyes grew in shock.

"Who gave this to you?" he almost yelled.

Miyaji covered his ears.

"Stop being so loud damn it. It was a blonde girl with charming red eyes. Her name was Kazuna Rin I believe." he said and his phone rang.

Miyaji cursed and run outside yelling at Midorima.

"I need to run now. See ya."

Midorima was still routed on the spot.

It was her again. Why her?

He looked at the note once more before sighing.

" _We will see each other soon enough Shin-chan. Take care."_

**TBC** _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains slight Shounen-ai.. and again please don't kill for what i am going to do..

"At last I am home." I sighed when I closed the door behind me.

I walked over to my bed and fell on it. I didn't have the energy to change my clothes so I just closed my eyes.

I fell into a deep state of sleep almost immediately.

* * *

" _Shin-chan."_

_Takao ran up to Midorima who had his back turned._

_The raven-haired touched his shoulder breathless and made the other one turn around._

" _What is it Takao? You are too loud so early in the morning." Midorima sighed and rubbed his nose bridge to calm down._

" _Shin-chan we are in deep trouble. They... They all know about my issue..." he said looking down._

" _Who told you that?" the green haired boy asked._

" _It was Allen. He told me to be careful of the others. What am I going to do now Shin-chan... everyone knows I... I am immortal." he hid his face in his hands and sobbed._

_Midorima hugged him and patted his head. How could such a small and fragile person be immortal he would never understand, but he never questioned him. He just accepted him the way he was from the beginning._

_He brushed Takao's hair trying to comfort him. After a while Takao stopped sobbing and looked up with teary eyes._

" _I know now, I should have never told you the truth. You are in danger because of me. I blame it on my need of someone standing beside me, knowing about me. Knowing everything."_

_Midorima wipped his tears and kissed his forehead softly._

" _Takao don't say that ever again. I prefer being in danger for you than you going through this alone."_

_Takao's mouth hang open._

" _S-shin-chan w-what are you s-saying?" he stuttered surprised._

" _I won't say it again."_

_Midorima looked away with his cheeks been painted a soft pink._

" _Shin-chan is such a tsun-tsun." Takao laughed at him earning himself a smack on the head._

" _Takao please be serious for a while. What will we do now?" he asked the question that was needed to be asked._

_Takao sighed and looked at him with sharp silver eyes._

" _I don't want to run away. I want to face them, tell them everything. I am not scared anymore."_

_Midorima nodded._

" _That is the best choice."_

_Takao was lost in deep thought when he felt something was wrong. Everything was too quiet. He used his Hawk's eyes to look around and quickly ran to Midorima. He pulled him down and kissed him._

_Midorima was frozen for a moment and then kissed him back. He put his arms around Takao but froze once more._

_Something was poking out of Takao's back. It felt like a knife?!_

" _I am sorry Shin-chan I guess this will be the last one." he said and laughed weakly._

_Midorima looked at him and saw how pale he was. He refused to believe this._

" _Takao don't speak anymore. I need to get you to the hospital."_

" _There's no need for that Shin-chan. Its already too late."_

_Takao smiled at him._

" _But you can't die.. You are immortal."_

" _I am not anymore. When... when I kissed you I gave my immortality... to you."_

_Midorima's eyes widened._

" _Why did you do that stupid?"_

_Takao touched Midorima's cheek._

" _Because you mean the world to me. I prefer dying to protect you."_

" _Protect me?! What do you mean?"_

_Takao sighed._

" _The knife... It was meant for you Shin-chan."_

_Tears left Midorima's eyes._

" _You should have let me die."_

_"I am sorry Shin-chan. I can't keep that promise I made to you."_

_He gave the green-haired boy one last smile and then he closed his eyes forever._

_"Don't you dare leave me... No... TAKAO NO..."_

_Tears were streaming down the greenettes cheeks._

_It was all his fault that Takao had to die..._

_Meanwhile behind a tree nearby an brown-haired boy was crying._

" _T-that knife was meant for Midorima.. Why did you save that bastard Takao? Why? I can't believe I killed him... NO... Its your fault Midorima Shintarou that Takao died. Its your fault that you lied to my sister. You made her love you and then you left her for Takao... But Takao was just a victim of yours. Next time we meet you will suffer. I promise that on Takao's and my sister's graves."_

* * *

I woke up breathless from this dream?!

Was it just a dream? Or was it real?

I felt something warm trickling my cheeks.

I was crying.

Thats was so sad. Is this how you died Takao? Sacrificing yourself to save someone you love?

The door to the room opened and Ray came in. i ran up to her and hugged her tight while still crying.

"What's wrong Rin?" she asked softly.

"I saw a terrible dream. I will be ok in a moment so please hug me."

She hugged me tight and closed the door.

She made me sit on the bed and patted my head softly.

"Everything will be ok Rin." she tried to comfort me and it kinda worked.

After some minutes I fell asleep in her arms.

I drowned in a dreamless sleep for god knows how much. I could feel her hand brushing my hair lovingly and her whispering in my ear.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter some new characters will appear.. Allen's and Henry's personalities are a coordination between me and a friend (thanx for giving me the idea, you know who you are ^-^)

When I woke up the next day I was still feeling horrible, because of that dream.

I wanted to know if everything I saw was true... If Midorima-kun had really hurt that boy's sister.

So many questions were swirling in my mind.

"At least today is Saturday so I can take it easy." i whispered to myself.

I sighed and looked beside me and saw Ray sleeping with her arms around me.

'She must have fallen sleep while trying to calm me down' I though and a small smile found its way to my face.

I kissed her forehead and got up trying not to wake her up.

I took off my uniform, since I slept with it, and put on some normal clothes and sneaked out of the room.

When I was out of the dorm I looked up at the sky and let the sunlight hit my face. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Its good to be alive right?" I asked myself not waiting for an answer but when it came I was shocked.

"Of course it is good." an unknown voice spoke from behind me.

I snapped my eyes open and turned around.

In front of me was standing a boy who was a little taller than me, with short brown hair and ice-blue eyes looking at me.

"Oh sorry to scare you. I am Kobayashi Allen, nice to meet you. I am a new transfer student."

He smiled brightly and stretched his hand for me to shake. I shook it and smiled back.

"I am Kazuna Rin, nice to meet you too Allen-kun. Is it ok if I call you that?"

He chukled and nodded.

"Of course Rin-chan. You are the first person I meet here. Lets be good friends." he smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

I opened my mouth to speak when I saw something strange coming from the sky.

Was this a crow coming our way? No it can't be.

The peculiar black thing was getting closer by the second. The only thing I managed to see was it shouting and landing in Allen's coffee cup.

"What the...?"

I was shocked. The thing really was a crow which was now drinking some of the coffee.

"Um Allen-kun this crow is drinking your err coffee." I was trying to be calm.

Allen looked at him and laughed.

"Oh you mean him? Its ok.. Henry is my pet but he is a little goofy as you saw."

I was gawking at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

He patted Henry on the head and looked at me with his icy eyes.

"Yes I am serious. Henry helps me spy on a person who is the reason I came here. Damn Henry stop drinking you are enough hyper as it is." he said and tried to get the crow's nose out of the cup.

"S-spy? Who are you spying?" I gulped.

"The person who killed my sister. Your beloved Midorima or should I say Shin-chan?" he smirked while saying Midorima's name.

My mouth fell open from his words.

"M-midorima-kun killed your sister? That can't be. He is a good person. He could never kill anyone."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Don't let him fool you. He is not what he seems." he came closer to me and leaned in, his mouth near my ear.

I could hear his breathing.

"By the way what is my best friend Takao doing Rin-chan?"

He pulled back and looked into my eyes with his own sharp ones.

"H-how do you know about Takao...?" I asked breathless.

"That's easy enough Rin-chan even for you. Its because I killed him." he looked closer into my eyes. "Can it be that you haven't fully awoken yet? Yes that's it but I know the best way to make you remember everything."

With that being said he grabbed my chin and the next think I knew was that his lips were on mine. His kiss was a rough one, seeking for something deep inside me. When he pulled away I felt something inside me breakking. Something like glass.

I felt dizzy and was falling when a pair of strong arms caught me.

I looked up and saw a pair of cold green eyes looking at me.

"M-midorima-kun w-what are you d-doing here?"

He ignored me and glared at Allen while pushing me behind his back.

"Allen what are you doing here? Wasn't killing Takao enough for you? Are you looking for new victims?" he kept glaring at the smiling boy in front of him.

"Oh come on you know I didn't kill Takao. It was your fault he died. That knife was meant for you. Because you killed her."

I could feel a menacing aura between them.

That's when Henry cawed loudly trying to make them stop but he fell off of Allen's cup and on the ground.

Allen sighed and lifted him up and put him on his shoulder giving him a candy.

"I swear you are not a normal crow... You love coffee and candy."

Henry bit his finger playfully and cawed happily.

Allen turned his back on us and started walking away.

"I guess I will see you around. Oh and Rin-chan please do remember ok?"

And just like that he was gone. Leaving me alone with an angry Midorima.

He turned and looked at me.

"What is your relationship with him?" he asked coldly.

"I-I just met him and he told me some things that..."

He was getting impatient.

"That? What did he tell you?"

"He told me that you killed his sister."

He fell silent.

"Midorima-kun please tell me all this is a lie? Did you really kill her?"

"And what if I told you yes? What would you do?"

He looked at me with blank and cold eyes. not ever similar to the ones that looked at Takao.

"I-I see.. So you did do it huh?"

I felt my heart breaking...

Breaking in million pieces...

That was when darkness overtook me and I lost consiousness.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo whats your guess? did he kill that girl or not?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is solely Midorima's point of view.. also from now on it may seem like a otome game since every chapter will seem like a character's route.. do enjoy though

I saw it all... That bastard Allen kissing her, whispering in her ear.

I was so damn angry, but why?

She was nothing to me. I just couldn't let Allen do whatever he wanted yet again.

He took away my happiness all those years ago. He took my Takao from me.

I looked at her, no scratch that, I glared at her, putting all of my anger in it.

"What is your relationship with him?" I asked her fiercely.

"I-I just met him and he told me some things that..." she managed to get those words out of her mouth in a stuttering voice.

My patience was running out and I almost yelled at her.

"That? What did he tell you?"

She looked at me in the eyes.

Wait wasn't she getting paler by the minute? Its not like I care though.

"He told me you killed his sister."

Hearing her words I chose not to speak, and then came the next question.

"Midorima-kun please tell me all this is a lie? Did you really kill her?"

All my emotions and thoughts froze on the spot, reminding me of the past events I so wanted to forget.

"And what if I told you yes? What would you do?"

I was unaware of the cold look I was giving her.

"I-I see... So you did do it huh?"

Now she was as white as a piece of paper. Her peculiar eyes lost any light that was there just a moment ago and I saw her falling backwards.

I cursed under my breath and caught her before hitting the ground.

I swear my eye caught a shadow of Takao, smiling at me, behind her just before she fell.

I closed my eyes while letting out an uneven breath.

My eyes were playing tricks with me right? It just couldn't be true.

Opening them once more, I looked over to the place I thought I saw him but all I saw was cherry blossoms flying away in the wind.

I looked down at the girl that was in my arms and sighed.

Picking her up bridal style, I walked to the infirmary building. I was getting a lot of curious stares from the students around campus.

When I was close to the building a certain golden haired, sparkly boy approached me with a worried look on his face.

"Um excuse me. You are Midorima Shintarou right?"

He looked kind of familiar.

"Yes I am. Is there something you need?" I asked him in an impatient tone.

"Well you see I know the girl you are carrying. She is my girlfriend's best friend. What happened to Rin-chan? By the way I am Kise Ryouta." he answered while trying to keep calm.

So thats how I remember him.

"As you can see she fainted."

Kise sweatdropped. He knew this guy didn't talk much but he could say something more right?

I looked at him with a serious look.

"Now that we cleared that, can you get out of the way? I need to take her to the infirmary."

Kise was left speechless and took a few steps to the side, opening the way for Midorima to go.

* * *

I walked in the infirmary, finding nobody inside.

I put her on a bed and stared at her.

'Why did she faint? Is it possible that Allen did something to her when he kissed her?'

Looking at her now, I took a closer look at the beautiful features of her face. Those long eyelashes, the full rosy lips... Still the thing that pulled others to her most likely was that pair of eyes that was now closed.

I sat down beside the bed, I closed my eyes while rubbing my temples. That's when I heard a whisper.

"Shin-chan I am sorry."

I looked around but the only person in the room was her, but I was sure that I heard Takao's voice.

"Am I hallucinating now? First I thought I saw him and now I hear him?" I mumbled to myself.

The door to the infirmary opened, drawing me out of my thoughts, and in came a brown haired girl.

She looked at me and then at her.

"Are you her friend? I asked her.

"Yes I am her best friend. Is she ok? She has been fainting a lot lately and yesterday for a moment she didn't even have a pulse." her voice broke.

I got up from the chair I was sitting and walked over to her.

"She will be fine. Can you look after her now? I have something to do." I said walking to the door.

"Ah yes. Thank you for bringing her here and taking care of her." she turned around to face me and smiled at me.

I just nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

When I was out of the building I spoke loud enough, knowing the person I was talking to would hear.

"Allen I know you are there. Come down. Now."

There was a huge wind and Allen landed in front of me, his huge black wings still fluttering.

He grinned at me and hid his wings, letting some feathers to float in the air before falling to the ground.

"Oh I see you can sense me Midorima. What is it that you wanted from me?" he said in a cheery voice.

I sighed adjusting my glasses.

"What exactly did you do to her to faint like that?"

He blinked and laughed.

"I just helped her 'wake up' is all. She can't see who she is yet. Though I've got to say that your words helped in her fainting." he answered in a matter of fact tone.

"What do you mean 'wake up'?" I asked him confused.

"Hmph Midorima if you can't see what is inside her then you don't deserve her. This time will be my win. I seriously don't get how you can't see the resemblance." he said the last part in a low voice that Midorima caught by mistake.

"Resemblance? To what?" I was getting more annoyed of his riddles by the second.

"All in their time. You will see soon enough." he said and vanished in thin air.

What the hell did he mean by that? What is inside her? She was a normal human right? Or was I missing something really important?

I ruffled my hair frustrated and started walking to the dorms.

" _You will see soon enough"_  was all that echoed in my head.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so as i said from here on start the male characters routes.. this chapter is pointed on Rin and Allen..

I don't know how long I have been standing here, in complete darkness.

It seemed like hours, or maybe days. I wasn't sure anymore.

I chose to sit down on the ground and that's when he appeared in front of me, and when I say 'he' I mean Takao.

He looked at me smiling, his silver eyes glinting in the darkness.

"We meet again Rin-chan..."

He stretched his hand to me and I took it, standing up.

"Takao what happened? Why are you here?" I asked him anxiously.

"You fainted I believe but don't worry, you are safe. I am here to show you something really important. Will you let me?"

His smile disappeared and he was serious all of a sudden. I could only nod.

"Then please take a deep breath and hold onto me." he said, his eyes looking into mine.

I obliged and took a deep breath while holding him tightly, preparing for the worst.

His hand brushed aside my honey blonde bangs and his finger touched my forehead.

I felt my body getting warm and images came rushing in my head.

"Close your eyes. Remember what is forgotten." I heard his soft voice speaking and I did as I was told.

* * *

Suddenly everything was silent around me.

I looked around and spotted my younger self playing in the garden of my old house.

I was back at the time when my parents were still alive. Many years ago, when I was still a child.

My younger self was playing happily with her ball when a familiar brown haired boy came close to her. His ice blue eyes were sparkling like he was happy to see her. He smiled at her and called her name.

She stopped playing with her ball and looked up at him. She smiled back at him and ran to hug him, but she was too small so she ended up hugging his thigh.

He chuckled and swiped her up in his arms and hugged her.

"Allen-kun I missed you so much." she cried out.

He patted her head softly.

"I am sorry Rin. I needed to do something."

He kissed her forehead softly, caressing her honey blonde locks.

"Promise you won't disappear ever again. You are my only friend Allen-kun." she said and my eyes widened.

Was this real? Did that really happen in the past?

I was so confused so I continued observing them.

He walked over to a bench in the garden, and I swear he looked straight at me.

How could this be? He didn't know I was there right?

He sat on the bench with her in his arms and made her look at him.

"I am sorry princess. I need to get away from you for the time being. I don't want you to be lonely so I will hide your memories of me, inside you. When the time is right and we meet again you will have them back." he said smiling sadly at her.

She struggled to get free from his arms but he only tightened his hold on her.

"But I don't want to forget my only friend." she yelled. "Please don't do this to me. Please." her voice was pleading.

He looked in her round and teary red eyes.

"I need to do it, but before that I want to show you something."

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him.

"And what is that?" she asked curious.

"Come with me and I will show you."

He got up and with her still in his arms, he let a pair of black wings appear from his back.

Both my eyes and hers widened.

She reached for them and trailed her small hand over it's feathers smiling.

"They are beautiful and... fluffy." she said in a cheerful voice.

He chuckled at her words.

"Hold onto me now please. I don't want my cute little princess to get hurt now."

She did as she was told and he flapped his wings, starting to soar in the air and flying away.

I was left all alone once again, still shocked.

* * *

The scenery changed again and this time I was in a graveyard.

I spotted them standing in front of two graves...

I walked over to them and managed to see the name of the first one.

It read "Lily Kobayashi".

I gulped almost sure to who was the owner of the second one.

I looked over anyway and my assumptions proved right.

On the second grave there was written in big black letters the name "Kazunari Takao".

My heart clenched at the sight of it, for unknown reasons to me.

I looked at them and saw her looking at Allen innocently and asking him.

"Who are these people Allen-kun?"

He looked at her with eyes full of sadness and pointed at one of the graves.

"This is my sister, Lily. The other one is one very precious friend I once had. I wanted him to see you, as an apology for what I did."

She looked at him quizzically.

"Did you do something bad to him Allen-kun?" she asked.

"Yes. I was the one who killed him." he looked at Takao's grave and a tear rolled down his cheek.

She hugged his leg, sensing his sadness.

"I am sure you didn't intend to do that. You are a good person." she said not waiting for a reply.

He sighed and looked down at her.

"This truly is the last time you will see me for a long term. You will always be my princess. I will come back for you." he stretched his arm and a crow landed on it.

It was most likely Henry.

The crow cawed and left his arm, floating above her head and miraculously turned into a human.

He had long black hair tied in a tight ponytail and beautiful purple eyes.

"Henry I need you to stay close to Rin for the time I will be away. Take care of her from the shadows. Understood?" he commanded.

Henry bowed lightly and secretly winked at young Rin.

"As you command master Allen."

In the meantime I was stunned on the spot by the things happening in front of my eyes.

Allen approached her and kneeled down in front of her, touching both her cheeks.

"Rin I will miss you, but this is not goodbye."

He kissed her forehead while hugging her. His hand touched the back of her head and a black light came out of it.

Tears run down young Rin's cheeks and she closed her eyes falling limb in Allen's arms, who gave her to Henry.

"Get her safely home Henry." he commanded once again. "I will make your grief and loneliness go away. I swear it." he said to the sleeping Rin and vanished.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around my sight still fuzzy.

"Allen are you here?" I said and waited.

I saw him walking out of the shadows of the room and came to stand beside me.

"Yes princess... Did you remember? Have you woken up properly this time?"

His ice-blue eyes searching mine.

I smiled.

"Yes I do remember now. Will you show me those wings once more?"

He smiled back at me.

"Of course I will... I won't ever leave you alone princess, I promise."

He kissed my forehead.

"But for now rest. You are still weak."

He forced me back on the pillows and sat down beside the bed.

"Only if you promise to be here when I wake up."

He chuckled at that.

"I promise princess now go to sleep."

I closed my eyes falling in the realm of dreams.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is Henry's route, also i would like to add that Henry looks like adult Shino from Hakkenden for those who watched it :3 here we aare changing from Rin's point of view to Ray's at some point..

I woke up from a crunching noise close to me.

I opened my eyes and looked around still sleepy, noticing I was in my room now. Not too far away from my bed I could see a figure of a tall person but it was too dark to make out who it was.

A groan escaped my lips when I tried to lift my body just a little, so that I could reach the switch to the light. I reached it and pressed it.

When the light was on I came face to face with Henry, in his human form. His face inches away from mine.

I yelped and almost fell out of the bed when his hand grabbed mine.

I found myself being hugged by him. His hand brushed some locks away from my ear and he whispered in it.

"Be careful Rin-chan, you will fall."

His voice was cheerful and breathy at the same time. I could hear his breathing

I knew I was blushing furiously and I tried to hide it, earning myself a chuckle from him.

He pulled away and his purple orbs looked into my crimson ones.

"Heh did I scare you? Sorry Rin-chan I just wanted to turn on the light when you did just the same thing." he said sounding apologetic.

"Its not that you scared me. Y-your face was a little bit too close." I smiled awkwardly, the blush still visible on my cheeks.

I looked at him and saw a teasing smile spread on his face.

"You know you are cute when you blush Rin-chan." he said and moved closer to me.

I tried to back away but he was faster.

He pinned me on the bed and loomed over me. Those charming purple eyes searching mine.

"I have been looking after you all these years. I am already at my limit." he said in the breathy voice once again.

He leaned in, his lips barely touching mine when the door opened.

We froze in place and looked over to the door to see a stunned Ray looking at us.

She closed the door and continued looking at us.

Henry lifted himself up from on top of me and helped me up too.

"What were you doing to her? Who are you anyway?" she asked, her voice fierce.

"Uh Ray don't misunderstand... Henry is a crow..." I cursed under my breath.

How did I let that slip? Damn now I was in deep trouble.

"Crow? What are you talking about?" she asked furious.

"I meant he is a crown prince and an old friend."

I mentally slapped myself. What was I saying?

Henry chuckled and bowed slightly.

"It is as Rin-chan said. I am very sorry if I startled you miss Ray." he gave her a perfect smile that would leave anyone astounded.

Ray blushed softly and looked at me.

"Ah its fine. Rin how are you feeling? You scared me again." she said, her eyes had a harsh light in them.

I looked down embarrassed.

"Sorry Ray, I didn't want to scare you." I said in a soft voice.

She came close to me and hugged me.

"Just promise me to be careful from now on ok?" her voice was softer now.

I smiled warmly and brushed her hair softly.

"I promise." was all I said.

She let go of me and took a few steps backwards.

"Actually I only came to check up on you. I need to go." she looked at Henry. "Please can you keep an eye on her while I am away?" she asked in a pleading voice.

He smiled at her.

"I would have done it anyways."

Ray turned to me and smiled.

"Ok I need to go now." she said.

I nodded and pushed her to the door. She chuckled and left waving at us, closing the door behind her.

Henry waited for a couple of minutes before speaking up.

"What was that just now?" he asked in a questioning tone.

I sighed and turned around to look at him, but he was too close for comfort.

"Sorry Henry but think of what would have happened if anyone knew you are a crow."

At those words his purple orbs shone with a strange light I couldn't quite catch.

The next thing I knew was him pushing me on the door, putting his arms at either side of my head and leaned in looking into my eyes.

"You still think of me as only a crow? That just won't do anymore Rin-chan. After all those years of being together and you still won't understand my feelings? I will make you see me clearly."

With that been said he leaned in more and caught my lips with his own. His kiss was soft but a little rough at the same time and left a sweet aftertaste, probably from the candy he was eating.

I closed my eyes, giving in the kiss but not for long. My eyes snapped open from a loud crashing sound that came from outside the window.

Henry let go of me and I ran to the window. What I saw left me frozen in place.

There In the middle of the courtyard were Allen and Midorima glaring at each other.

Allen was holding three daggers in his hand while Midorima had nothing.

Oh wait. Something was gleaming in his hands. It looked like wires?! I wasn't sure though since I was so far away.

I turned to Henry with pleading eyes.

"Please Henry take me down there. Please." I knew I was panicking.

He sighed and lifted me up bridal style and commanded.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." he said while opening the window.

I did as he said and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He breathed in and opened his wings, fluttering them for a moment and flew away.

* * *

**Ray's POV**

"What the hell was that?" was all I could mumble while I was walking down the corridor.

That's when I froze. I turned around walking back to the room while cursing.

I forgot my phone behind.

My hand reached the doorknob but before I could open it I heard voices from the other side of the door.

"...Think of what would have happened if anyone knew you are a crow."

My eyes widened at her words. So she was lying before.

After that a small thud on the door was heard and the voices were closer.

"You still think of me as only a crow? That just won't do anymore Rin-chan. After all those years of being together and you still won't understand my feelings? I will make you see me clearly."

Complete silence. I couldn't hear anything for a while. Then I heard a loud crashing sound and running.

I waited for a while to hear anything but I couldn't hear a thing.

I threw the door open and I saw the window wide open and some black feathers on the floor in front of it.

 _'Rin what have you gotten yourself into?'_  was all I thought and left the room.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Seconds after we left the room, Henry landed between them.

I let go of him and run up to Allen.

"Allen please stop it. Whatever you two are doing.. Please stop."

His ice blue eyes dag into my crimson ones.

I could feel someone glaring at my back and I didn't have to turn around to know it was Midorima.

"Sorry princess I have to settle this." Allen said in a apologizing tone.

"P-please Allen don't hurt him... He is important,,, I can feel it inside me.. Takao asked me to protect him."

With those final words his eyes widened. He opened his eyes to say something but was cut short by a small wind.. Or was it?

I looked at his cheek and it was bleeding. Suddenly I knew what it was from.

I turned around and saw him glaring, his eyes deadly.

Henry grabbed me and pulled me away from them.

I saw them glaring at each other.

It was so scary. Nobody would want to be caught up in that glaring battle.

"Henry take her somewhere safe. NOW" Allen all but growled made me flinch.

Henry bowed and hugged me by the waist and flied away.

"I am sorry Rin-chan but you will be more safe with me." he said and kissed my cheek making me blush.

**TBC**


	8. Important Announcement

**A/N: Today I was playing around on the Rinmaru site (for those who don't know what it is, its a site where you can play dress up games and creat character in manga style) and i managed to make how Rin, Allen and Henry look like in my mind...**

**If you are curious to see go here and see the album with the pictures: pages/Ashallayn/1422916437982234 (its a facebook page so just add what is missing from the start)**

**Also I am still trying to work out how to continue the story so sorry for not uploading.**

**Thanks for all the love you have given to this story.. I will try to update soon.**

**Love Ashallayn.**


End file.
